


To Live Underwater

by Charlieboy2107



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Birthday Party, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlieboy2107/pseuds/Charlieboy2107
Summary: Matteo is hosting a party and he and David decide to ditch.





	To Live Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as the past few clips were coming out so some of it is different from the canon narrative but most of it is strongly influenced by how the show chose to go.

It wasn’t the smartest decision Matteo had ever made, but he just hadn’t had the energy to study over the weekend. 

“I need to use the bathroom,” he called to the teacher before leaving the room and heading into the hallway. 

It was really all David’s fault if he was being honest. The boy consumed his every waking moment, not to mention the tendency the boy had taken to making appearances in his dreams as well. It was driving Matteo mad and the only thing that seemed to bring him relief was when the boy was in his presence. 

“Matteo? Matteo. Hey Luigi. Matteo!”

The floppy haired boy snooped out of his thoughts to see his friends staring at him.

“Sorry. What were we talking about?”

“The party tonight,” Carlos repeated and Matteo nodded. “We were trying to figure out when to have it and asked if we can use your flat.

“Yeah,” Matteo said distracted. “That’s fine.”

“You sure your roommates won’t mind?”  
Matteo shook his head. “Hans is never one to object to a party. I’ll text him to make sure that-“ his voice cut off as his gaze drifted to look out the window and fixed on David, who was standing close to Leonie as they talked. 

A wave of jealousy waved through him before he realized he had no right to be. They weren’t together. Besides, he had a girlfriend, and while he wasn’t into Sara the way she wanted him to be, he did care about her and didn’t want to hurt her. 

He felt a hand touch his leg and looked back to Jonas who was looking at him worriedly. 

“Dude are you alright? You’ve been really out of it recently.”

“I’m fine,” Matteo replied, his gaze sneaking back to see David walk back into the building with Leonie in toe. 

“Just tired,” Matteo added on before grabbing his bag and slung it over his shoulder. “I gotta go. I forgot my phone in my last class.”

Jonas frowned as he watched his friend leave, spotting the obvious shape of a phone in Matteo’s pocket. By the time he opened his mouth to tell him, his best friend was already out the door. 

“Now do you believe me?” Carlos asked. “I told you something was up with him.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Jonas muttered, the gears in his head whirling madly as he tried to connect the dots of Matteo’s recent behavior. 

Matteo didn’t know know what he was doing. He had been staring into his open locker for the past minute pretending to look for something while he watched David and Leonie out the corner of his eye. Leonie let out a giggle and David smiled at her before looking past her towards Matteo, who quickly turned back towards his locker, hitting his head against the door in the process. 

Smooth, Matteo thought as he lifted a hand to touch the spot where his head had been impacted and winced at the sting. 

“You alright?” 

Matteo internally hit himself as his heartbeat quickened. 

“Yeah I’m fine, just a walking disaster.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” David said, and showed his signature smile that had Matteo almost knocked off his feet.

“I, uh-“

“Hey David?”

The two boys looked over as Leonie walked to them. 

“I forgot to ask if you’re going to the party tonight?”

“Party?” David asked and she gestured to Matteo to continue, which he did after snapping himself out of staring at David. 

“Oh yeah, right. It’s my friend’s birthday and we’re planning to throw a party for him tomorrow night. You’re welcome to come,” Matteo said, directing the invitation towards David. 

“I’ll be there,” he replied, and Matteo nodded before leaving towards his next class, unable to hide his grin.

No surprise, Hans gladly agreed to hosting the party at their flat share, and the next evening Matteo found himself with a beer in hand and his eyes glued to the door as his party raged around him. 

“Wanna dance?” Sara asked, leaning into him.

“Not right now. Maybe later,” he replied, blowing her off. 

Sara whined in complaint before she started to kiss against his neck. Matteo rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink before he looked back up towards the door and saw David arrive with Leonie clinging to his side. Matteo attempted to hide his disappointment as he turned back to Sara, who was talking about planning a trip for the two of them. 

“What are you two lovebirds talking about?” Leonie asked as she and David sat down on the couch across from them.

“Matteo and I are going to go on vacation together and were just deciding on where we wanted to go.”

“That’s so romantic!” Leonie squealed and her and Sara began to gush to each other. 

Matteo looked over to David and their eyes locked on each other. 

“…and then I was thinking we could maybe share a bed during the vacation since we will actually be having sex by then.”

“You two haven’t had sex?” Leonie asked and Sara shook her head. 

“I want to but this guy keeps cancelling on me,” she teased. 

“Fuck Sara, do you have to tell everyone about our relationship?” Matteo snapped, purposefully avoiding David’s gaze so he wouldn’t have to see his reaction. 

Sara looked down at the bottle in his hand. “I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“This is only my second. I’m fine” he shot back. 

“I’m just trying to-“

“I don’t need you to babysit me Sara,” he demanded and she stood and stomped off towards the kitchen with Leonie going after her.

Matteo looked up and saw David looking down awkwardly at the drink in his hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Matteo said, looking anywhere but at David, but after a moment he couldn’t help but look towards the boy and found him looking back. “It’s just-“ he let out a nervous cough “this isn’t how I thought the night was going to go.”

“And how did you think it was going to go?” David asked. 

“I just wanted to-“ he trailed off and looked towards the kitchen before he looked back at David, heart beating wildly. “Do you want to get out of here?”

David looked at him confused. “You want to ditch the party you’re hosting?”

“Yup.” Matteo stated before downing the rest of his drink. “Quick, before they get back,” he said as he stood and walked to the end of the couch before looking back at David who was still sat on the couch. “You coming?” He asked, indicating with his head towards the door. David downed the rest of his own drink before he too stood and quickly followed Matteo out the door. 

No matter how many times he had thought about what might happen today, in none of them had Matteo thought that in a matter of a hour he would be following the boy that made his heart pound into an abandoned building and be standing in a drained pool. 

“I bet I can hold my breath longer than you,” David accused and Matteo smiled as they both sucked in a breath of air. 

When David took the first step forward his heart jumped and he nearly let out his breath only a few seconds in. No way he would let himself loose that easy he thought, but then David pressed his mouth to his for a fleeting moment and the breath Matteo had been holding sputtered out in shock. 

“I win,” David teased as he moved away, separating their foreheads from where they had been touching. 

Matteo wanted to return with a sarcastic comeback but the remaining tingle on his lips kept him from thinking about anything except how to get David’s mouth against his again. 

“Rematch,” he breathed out and his heart raced as David’s raised eyebrows before he agreed. 

This time it was Matteo who took a step forward as he held his breath again, watching David’s expression as the boy’s gaze dropped to Matteo’s mouth, making his heart jump as he did the same. His will held out for a millisecond more before his hand was behind David’s neck, pulling his mouth to his. 

Any remaining argument Matteo had been holding onto that he might be straight flew out the window as David returned his kiss. The feeling was far better than any kiss he had shared with Sara. This kiss made Matteo’s toes curl, head spin and heart beat madly. Every touch to his skin David made set him on fire and Matteo quickly became vividly aware of the layers that stood in the way between him and David. 

When the dog’s bark sounded, Matteo would have missed it completely if David hadn’t pulled away. Matteo probably would have ignored the end of the world if it tried to pull David out of his grasp at this moment. 

David breaking into a run is what pulled Matteo out of his haze and his legs were moving before his mind caught up. Once him and David had biked a few blocks away from from the pool they finally paused to catch their breath. Matteo looked over at David and the monolith of what had just transpired between them came flooding back. 

Matteo had no idea what happened now.

“I live just a couple blocks from here,” he announced before he looked away nervously and quickly added “I mean, if you want to…hang out more.”

David blushed and nodded “Lead the way.”


End file.
